the child of a crocodile
by Hinatachan167
Summary: aditi the daughter of sir crocodile meets the strawhat pirates. she wants to joing but only under the condition that luffy and the crew defeat her evil father. can these pirates do it? come aboard and find out.... one piece c Eiichirō Oda
1. Chapter 1

The child of a crocodile

Chapter 1 -meet the straw hat man

_A lovely young lady was giving birth to an extraordinary child, 'Yoko, keep pushing!' sir crocodile was married at this point. The woman kept pushing until the 2 heard crying, 'it's a girl!' the mother sighed, 'I'm so glad, crocodile, darling take care of our daughter, for the both of us…' with that the mother died giving birth to a sweet baby girl, she had her mothers looks, beautiful black hair and lovely aqua blue eyes, 'I'll name you __Aditi (Hindu for mother of the gods/earth)'_

* * *

Years later- I was now 17, I hated being my father's daughter, and the rebels hated me even though I didn't act like my father who would kill those who stood in his way. The only person I could trust was nico robin or Mrs. All Sunday, she's like an older sister to me, and I feel like I could be myself around her. I knew what I had to do even though I really didn't love it: kill. The lifeless look on my face revealed it, I was just wondering around the desert as usual. 'Dad's far too paranoid; none's ever crossed the desert to get to this part of alabasta.' I looked up and noticed a group of people, 'hey there princess!' I turned to my side, 'is it just me or do you have diamond written allover you?' I banged the blonde man into the ground, I looked at the other people, 2 women one of them the princess, a green haired man, a man with a long nose and reindeer. The one that sparked my attention was the boy with black hair and a straw hat, 'hello, my names Aditi, who're you guys, I know the blue haired girl is the princess, but you?' 'I'm luffy, and this is my crew: Nami, zoro, usopp, sanji, and I'm chopper.' 'Wow, an actual pirate crew, I've always wanted to meet one. I was wondering if I could hang around you.' 'It's alright!' 'LUFFY!!! You moron, that's Aditi, sir crocodile's daughter!' everyone stared at me with shock except for luffy, 'I understand, I'll get out of your lives and be on my way.' I felt a hand reach its way into mine, 'you ate a devil fruit!' 'Yep, I'm a gum gum man, how'd you know?' 'I read upon the devil fruits, and your arm just stretched.' 'Wow, Aditi you're both beautiful and smart!' 'Idiot cook.' 'WHAT WAS THAT SWORDSMAN!?' I chuckled. 'Listen look before you judge me to harshly, I'm not like my father, I control the element of earth but I use my powers for good. Another fact, along with my powers of earth I can heal to.' I walked off, 'that poor girl.' 'I never realized how much pain she's going through.' Luffy ran right after me, 'Aditi-Chan, I would be an honor if you joined our crew!' 'I want to but I can't, if my father found out I was helping a pirate crew, he'd kill me. He has suna suna no mi, he can control sand and dry people with this technique and I'm sure you found out he's the founder/leader of baroques works. So until my father is defeated, I will join you're crew as assistant doctor, or something like that ^_^;' 'Aditi-Chan, I'll defeat you're father if it's the last thing I do!' I stared at luffy amazed, I've never met anyone more determined.

* * *

With the father- 'Mrs. All Sunday, where's my desert gem, Aditi?' 'She went for her daily stroll in the desert.' The door slammed open, 'here I am papa!!' I hugged my father, 'how was your stroll my desert gem?' 'Great father! I'll go upstairs and get changed out of these clothes and wonder around town afterwards.' 'Alright, remember the rules.'

* * *

In town- I strolled around town, looking for some of the finest gems to make into necklaces. I wore a dress white with purple ribbons a flower stitching around the left side of the dress. Nico robin gave me this dress for my birthday, so I cherished this dearly. I noticed luffy and the others, 'luffy!' everyone turned around and noticed me, 'Aditi!' 'How did you guys get here with out being noticed?' 'We knocked out a few guards.' 'Nami, everyone, is it ok if I talk with Aditi alone?' everyone stared at luffy but walked away none the less. 'Aditi, I need to know something: what happened during your childhood, what happened that made you hate your father?' 'I saw him, dry someone up. He said the reason he did such a thing was because the man was out of line didn't follow the rules if you get my drift. Another thing I really don't tell people: my mom died giving birth to me.' Luffy stared at me for a moment or so, 'Aditi, I'm sorry, I had no clue. Here this'll make you feel better.' 'What's supposed to make me feel better?' I suddenly felt lips clash with mine, 'wow, you know something that did make me feel better….infact it felt like I was in heaven……thank you.' I walked off turning pink. When I waked into my home, 'Aditi, what're doing so home early?' 'Uh-huh….' My father stared at me confused like what was wrong with me. When I entered my room I passed out happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The child of a crocodile

Chapter 2 the battle's; father's fury

I was still on my bed happy, 'so this is what a kiss looks like….makes you melt and so happy…… wait what would papa do if he found I was in love with a pirate like Monkey D. Luffy?' I grew upset the thought of my father murdering the man I love, it just broke my heart. 'Aditi, darling are you ok?' 'Yes father I'm fine!!! I just fell on the ground, OW this hurts so bad!!' My father left the room door and I sighed, 'that was a close call, can't risk that again.' I ran towards the window and jumped, 'I've got to get to luffy before it's too late. I ran straight towards the desert, hoping to beat my father to luffy before he gets there and kills him!'

* * *

The desert- I finally found luffy but unfortunately my father found him, 'LUFFY!!!!!' both my father and luffy turned around, 'Aditi, you know this person?' 'Yes I met him not to long ago….please father don't kill him!' 'Aditi, are you in love!?!?! We'll discuss this later…..straw hat, you'll pay for this unexpected love!!!!!!!' the battle between my father and luffy increased, but my father dried him up, 'well look at you, high and dry…' his straw hat blew into the wind. I started running after it, 'luffy!!!!' 'Aditi, where to you think you are going?!?!' 'KYAAA!!!! LUFFY WAKE UP AND HELP ME!!!!!!!' I tried to run faster, snatched the hat, but my effort was futile, my father grabbed me and I was taken away……

* * *

The family home- 'KYAA!' 'Aditi, you fell in love with a pirate, the daughter of a Shichibukai, you ungrateful bitch!!!' 'But father all I did was kiss him!!' he swatted me again, 'I don't care what he did, you're not my daughter!!' I got up and ran straight towards the door, 'Aditi!!!!!' I opened the door quickly and just like that I slammed and locked the door running straight towards my room, not knowing my father was right behind me. I opened and slammed my door, got out a little bag and packed as much dresses, outfits and other girly things I needed. I jumped out my window; people were staring at me, impractically the red hand mark on my cheek. As I was crying I the mark stung, I realized I needed to find a place to hide. The palace basement, he'll never look there. As I ran into the basement, I saw both nico robin and nefeltari vivi's father and nico robin, 'sissy! What're you?' 'I wouldn't send you back to your abusive father.' 'Thank you.' 'THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!' I recognized the voice, 'daddy!!!!!' I backed away in fear, 'daddy, I'm sorry…..' 'Aditi, you're a living replica of your mother, so come to me and I won't harm you……' 'No, daddy, weather you like it or not I'm becoming a pirate and that's final!!!' my father glared at me ready to attack at me maybe even kill me, 'STOP!!!' 'LUFFY!! You're ok!!!' I yelled crying tears of joy, 'right now to defeat your father…..you what kind of father would abuse his daughter just because she's in love!?' the battle began.

* * *

Aftermath- luffy walked right up to me, 'now will you join our crew?' I cried and glomped onto him, 'yes of course!!' nico robin smiled but luffy fell onto me, 'LUFFY!!! Father's poison must be taken affect, please don't die luffy!!!' I hugged onto him crying.

* * *

The next day on the merry go- 'finally! Out of alabasta, though I'm going to miss everyone.' 'Don't worry you'll like it here, we get have all sorts of interesting adventures, you and nico robin both.' I smiled at Nami, she's like a secondary big sister. 'What's the relationship between you and luffy? Are you guys in love or what?' I stared at Zolo, turning red, 'I think so yes…' every one stared at me like 0___0, 'what? Why can't I, he saved me from my father's wrath and because of him I'm happier now!'

next time-thriller bark; gecko moria


End file.
